the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Darci Sottz
Darci Scottz is one of Anna's friends from Ski Snow High School, as well as a fellow graduate. An athletic girl, she is on the soccer team as well as the Ski Snow Yeti mascot. Transported and augmented in The Lost World Eden, she is a skilled fighter and runner, making her a perfect scout for the Kioshi Group, and later on the Grant Group/Guardians. Characteristics * Name: Darci Scottz * Age: 18 * Hair: Brownish Black (later on, Half Black half White) * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Toby, nice guys, her mascot costume, hanging out with her friends, running fast, camping, being naked (doesn't mind it, as she secretly is a naturalist) * Dislikes: Mean people, Toby rushing into things, flowers (major allergy) * Family: Appearance Casual Prior to her transformation, Darci was a fairly pretty girl for her age. A African American girl with cold dark skin, with a large afro, a small nose and nice lips, and dark brown eyes. She was quite slight for her age, with an impressive b-cup chest and nice hips. Her attire was a green camouflage shirt and dark-gray shorts with green sneakers. After her transformation, Darci was given a makeover altogether. She grew to 5'9"ft, gaining a more toned and physically fit body. She also gained a perky C Cup chest, long slender legs. Her hair changed from an afro to long and flowing, with two bangs framing her face down to her breasts, and flowing back down to her butt, while her hair changed from Black on the left, while white on the right. LW Attire Background Darci Sottz was the only child of police officer, Walker Sottz, and her mother had run off with another guy. This led to her dad remarrying with another woman, though Darci didn’t really seem to be fazed by this, as she never knew her own mother. Her dad was super-protective around her with boys, so her dating life wasn’t that much of a progress for her. Instead, she spent her time on the running track and hanging out with her friends, Mandy Wong, Claire Rodriguez, and Anna Albright. Though the running track caused a bit more problems for her, as they drew in attention from guys who cheered her on, as some guys did athletic girls. Her dad pressured her to do something a bit more… discreet and conservative for her. Though she still wanted to be on sports, but saw her opportunity, as she disguised herself as the Mascot of Snow Ski High, the Pummeling Yeti. And this had remained long on until her graduation. Though her love life was completely non-existent, she was drawn into the kindness, gentle-natured, as well as fun-loving and funny Toby Domalski. Though she never got around to telling him she thought he was a nice guy, or even trying to go on a date, thanks to her dad hovering all over her. Though when the day that the graduation vacation was about to commence, she was overjoyed. Not just because she was going to Hawaii with her friends, but that her dad wouldn’t be hovering over her constantly. Though a happy day was far from what was about to happen, when a solar storm erupted, nearly frying all electronics, and then for her, everything went black. Darci awoke again, finding herself in a darkened cave, and blind as there was barely any light. Fortunately, she wasn’t alone, as Anna, Claire, and Mandy were there along with her, as the four girls found a way out of the cave, and into the light. Once outside, they saw that they were no longer anywhere near Aspen, Colorado, or anywhere near America, as the area seemed more tropic and prehistoric. And if things weren’t bad before, the four girls realized that their bodies had been changed from scrawny and weak to strong and beautiful… and that they were naked. Though ignoring their nudity, Anna made the decision to look for help and to see if they were alone, despite the physical changes and the state of dress. Claire was the second to follow, staying alongside her friend, with Darci and Mandy following after. Knowing an hour later there was no town, the girls almost gave up, until a Tyrannipede appeared and threatened to eat them, chasing the girls until they jumped down a waterfall to avoid such a fate. Unfortunately, even in the water, fate wasn’t kind, as a Viceopus nearly dragged them under, almost eating them, until Anna managed to free herself and stabbed the creature in the eye, releasing them all. Losing themselves to go further swimming and breaking surface, they found themselves in a deeper cavern underwater. Now, the girls were arguing on what to do while Mandy wandered off in fear… only to fall down a slide shaft, with the three following her. Once down below, they discovered Honey Hager and Ethel Tomako, both naked and augmented, but all was put aside as Claire discovered an elevator built in the cavern. Deciding no better choice, they take it, and go down underwater, discovering that it led to an abandoned and ancient underwater sub-base, built around a giant coral reef tree, surrounded by a water mist, and bearing strange glowing blue fruit. Once inside, the girls looked around to try and find something to communicate, but also something to wear. The communications were all shot or down… and all the clothing was tattered and unable to retain a strong thread, meaning it tore too well. Everything was all going downhill, especially on the food source. But Claire and Anna both didn’t give up, as both went to work; Claire with the mechanics, and Anna on gathering food. With much grease work and back breaking labor (mostly because Claire had no boots or clothes, and everything was slippery with grease), she managed to get the main power back on, allowing Anna to come back, while a new old friend, Sheryl Lonnigan, had rejoined them during Anna’s bountiful hunt on for food, and apparently material to make at least underwear/bathing suits for them all for Mandy to make as a start for clothing. As two weeks passed, the girls had managed to form together a tight-nit team. But two weeks during that time, a slave ship had come into the island, taking with it five extra women, of whom they brought to the island to break; strip down, clean off, and mind break for slavery. Luckily, the girls had stepped in, taking down the crew and slaying them with ease, releasing the girls. However, the ship was damaged thanks to a reaper Leviathan smashing onto shore, eating the remains of the slavers, and forcing all the girls, Kioshi Group and former slaves, to retreat underground into the Sub base. There, they befriended the slave girls, Suki, Akane, Sui, and Ting, thus adding more members to their group, which they had named the Kioshi Group. Nearly a month had passed, and the girls had developed a society, with their new members and two of the only artificial members of the Sub Base, Peri the Vox A.I. and a Crane-lifter robot Claire refitted and repurposed, Octus. But soon then, the Grant Group arrived, and their greatest adventure would begin soon. Darci become one of the Scouts as well as a close-range fighter of the Grant Group/Guardians, helping to find out the mystery of the Lost World Eden and the bigger mystery on how they got there and why. She also sees this as her best chance to get together with a newly augmented Toby, of whom she has fallen for, and her as well. Personality Darci seems to be a strong female figure, able to hold her own and hold her cool, even in the toughest and confusing of situations. this is shown when she awakens in The Lost World Eden, and helps Anna look around for the others. She also assures the panicking Mandy that they would find their way back, or why they were there as well. Though there are times when she gets exasperated, mostly on Mandy's phone and texting need. Eventually, it is revealed that she was really the school mascot and really wants to find a guy who is not shallow, so she uses the mascot gig as a way to cover up what she's really like. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Augmented Human - Scout Class ** Superhuman Speed: Though not Flash speed, Darci is able to run pretty fast on par with an Olympic Track Runner. ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes Skills * Running Track * Timing * Dancing: This goes on par with her former hobby of being a maschot * Artistic Talent: This is on par with her maschot skills, and has budded out more to: ** Sketching/Painting ** Sculpting/Crafting ** Sewing: This skill has helped her with making everyone's outfits, alongside with Honey. Equipment *'Outfits' *'Metallic Club Bat' *'Dual Blaster Pistols' *'Combat Knife' Relationships Gallery Darci Sottz, After and Before.JPG|After and Before Darci Sottz anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Darci Sottz, Swimsuit and Without Jacket.JPG|Swimsuit and Without Jacket Darci Sottz, Cloak and Formal Dress.JPG|Cloak Jacket and Formal Dress Darci Sottz weaponry.JPG|Weaponry LWE Kioshi Group beginnings by Animewave Neo.jpg|Awakened in the Lost World LWE Kioshi Rise copy.jpg|Kioshi Group 3 Voice Actor Yara Shahidi Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Scouts Category:Toby's Love Interests